


Grateful to have been part of the journey

by ATalkingRat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'd say mild sexual references?, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Oikawa Tooru, Past Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATalkingRat/pseuds/ATalkingRat
Summary: Oikawa witnesses Kagehina finally sailing and reflects on his own memories with Shouyou back in Brazil.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 29





	Grateful to have been part of the journey

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work ngl --> wrote this randomly to cheer someone up and felt like posting it teehee- leave a comment? Idk how to use the internet I'm lame - enjoy! <3

A hand fisted in a white shirt. Two feet stumbling towards the immovable craftsman of the court, feet planted on the solid, reliable floor. Two lips colliding.  
Oikawa raised his brows despite himself. He was in no way surprised by what he was seeing, but the setting was much more public then he expected. He threw his feet up on the coffee table, stretching out below the ceiling fan, a weak attempt at escaping the blazing Argentinian weather. He ran a hand through his hair and left it to rest on the back of his head with an elbow on the couch. Iwaizumi had once told him his hair was the only reason people found him attractive. His eyes never once met Oikawa’s during his attempted insult, and Oikawa had left is styled the same way since. It had been six years.  
He watched a stadium decorated in white and black lose their minds as prodigy, legendary, revolutionary setter Kageyama Tobio was pulled down into a fierce kiss by debuting opposite, Hinata Shouyou. Bokuto jumped two feet in the air before running laps around the court like an excited dog, while the rest of the players just looked on, eyes wide. The alders mascot held its wings either side of its head in shock.  
The kiss was a collision of two smiles, years of emotions bursting forward as the two surged towards each other with force. The world seemed to shake. Tanned arms circled Tobio’s waist in excitement. Oikawa remembered those arms. He remembered that smile. He remembered those lips. It was nearly two years ago now when he last felt them on his own.  
Brazil never slept. Finally, a city with enough energy to content the eternally exhilarated Shouyou. Oikawa saw him on the beach first. It was like going back in time. This image, so familiar and so locked in time; Hinata Shouyou, flaming orange hair, sunshine smile, and that inhuman jump. It couldn’t be real.  
Oikawa had been embarrassingly outperformed on the sand and was in turn, dragged into the mysterious would of Hinata Shouyou, were giants could be tiny and anything else seemed possible from there. They ate together in a tiny, empty restaurant. The talked around spoonfuls as they consumed huge, steaming piles of food between them, heat building in Oikawa’s chest with every morsel, and with every bump of knees beneath the table. There was no room for someone as tall as him, but Hinata didn’t seem to mind. In the few, silent moments of chewing, Hinata’s eyes would flick upwards through his hair, meeting Oikawa’s own for a second or two before looking away. He’d tap his fork against his water glass in the moments after, until all the food was chewed and he could change the subject once more.  
Oikawa paid for the meal. He had to, Hinata forgot his wallet and he made a promise. He wasn’t sure if making that promise had been the right move, until the very end of the night, when he got to hand money to the lady at the front desk for the two of them as they bumped shoulders, and Hinata’s words rolled off his tongue in practice Portuguese. She looked at the pair and smiled, and he imagined the image in her eyes. He liked what he saw. Hinata became Shouyou after that.  
He used that name many times in the next week. After two more days of beach volleyball, the days stopped having ends. Their interactions began to drag long into the night, and he became acquainted with Shouyou’s name on his lips in a multiplicity of tones, as well as his own name on Shouyou’s. ‘Tooru’, whispered before that unstoppable smile pressed against his own, and those tan arms wrapped around his neck.  
Those arms looked good against the white of Kageyama’s jersey. They fit nicely around his waist, staying there as the two pulled away, gazing at one another with those monstrous grins they loved to share. The cameramen finally queued into what was making the audience more excited that Japan’s cannon spiking and zoomed into the tight embrace. Kageyama, a member of the losing team, looked like he had just won the Olympic gold. It was a game of sorts. Chasing each other’s hearts across the years, keeping enough distance that they could grow on their own, before tackling one another ferociously. Oikawa had experienced the fire and passion of Hinata Shouyou. He loved him for his blazing, untameable drive. And so, he watched on, thousands of miles away, as Shouyou won two of the most important games of his life, with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I might edit this again at some point ~ who knows~ also I'm so sorry for any grammar or spelling errors I suck at both but we try ( *3* )


End file.
